N-chlorothio(methyl)carbamoyl halides have been shown to be useful as an intermediate for the preparation of certain pesticidal compounds. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,066,689, 4,058,549, 4,091,016 and 4,234,521 teach the use of N-chlorothio(methyl)carbamoyl halides for the preparation of insecticidal N-methyl(thio) substituted carbamates.
A procedure for the preparation of N-chlorothio(methyl)carbamoyl fluoride is reported in German Pat. Nos. 1,931,054 and 2,023,079 and is represented by reaction Chart A. The yield of product in this sequence is low, thereby reducing the utility of the title compound in preparing pesticidal compounds.